


So Cold

by saintscircus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, chrisxpiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintscircus/pseuds/saintscircus
Summary: After the tragic incident in China, Chris wasn't the same man he used to be. Losing his team and the man he wished to share his life with had sent him into a depression even the best therapist couldn't pull him out of. The worst thing was Chris was responsible for his comrades and he let each and everyone one of them down. The difference with Piers was he had let Chris down and in the end, Chris couldn't help but blame Piers for what he was going through.Five months later, Chris receives some shocking news that should have been good for him but yet he doesn't know how to wrap his head around it. Piers was back, that should've been a good thing for, Chris, Right?
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on this platform and my first Nivanfield work. I didn't think I was actually going to get around to uploading this but, it kinda grew on me and I ended up here. But I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it ! :)

July 1, 2013

Cold, angry . . . hurt. Redfield couldn't shake the wave of guilt that washed upon him as the image of his men suffering to their death replayed over and over in his head. It felt like a nightmare he couldn't escape from. Chris hated how he helplessly watched in despair, he hated how he was supposed to keep everyone on that mission safe so they could return home to the ones they loved, yet he failed once again.

Chris' quickened strides gradually became slow and hesitant to move along, he came to a stop. The Captain released a loud groan that could have easily been mistaken as a throaty growl from deep within and thrust his robust arm against the coiling door. "Chris, we need to stay calm." The young male standing behind him finally said. He could tell Chris had been way past the state of being calm. His words could have been easily compared to asking a starving wolf not to hunt and feast.

Chris' eyes moved from the ground  
agonizingly slow and met with his partners'. "After what she's done to us?" He started, now turning his back to catch sight of the lithe but well muscled man who spoke words that went in one ear and out the other. "How many of our men our dead because of that bitch!" he shouted. Chris hadn't had the chance to properly count how many of his comrades had fallen but he knew he wouldn't allow anymore to end up like the rest. At least not under his command.

"I'm right there with you, Captain, but your personal vendetta isn't gonna get us anywhere." Piers retorted. As much as he wanted, he couldn't blame everything that took place on her. "If you hadn't been blinded by vengeance, we could have prevented some of those deaths." As much as he didn't want to believe it, he felt deep down that Chris was responsible for some of their teammates deaths.

The veteran managed to say something before turning his back on the sniper once again. "Shut up." He growled through gritted teeth. Chris didn't get far in the steps he took, coming to a halt as he heard the words that left the snipers mouth.

"Do you even care about our mission anymore?" Asked a concerned more than curious Piers. Concerned because he knew Chris undoubtedly wanted to get his hands around the neck of the one woman who was capable of destroying such things with no remorse. The curiosity kicked in when he wondered if Chris would be dense enough to abandon what they started to get it done.

"Shut up!" Chris snapped as he turned only to come face to face with Piers. With how close Piers had now inched to him, he could practically feel the snipers' unsteady breathing down his neck. But Piers only pushed him further, challenging his superior. Piers could feel his heart racing, pounding against his chest. Stepping into unfamiliar territory first hand was something he wasn't sure he braced himself for. "I feel bad for all the men that died believing in you!"

A bellowed grunt escaped Chris' throat and faster than he would have like, Piers felt Chris' gloved hands roughly grip his arms and shove him into the doors, no doubt in leaving a dent deeper than the one left Chris seconds earlier. He bared his teeth at the man and his eyebrows pulled down together. "What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh? What happened to you!" He wondered using his hands to push forcefully at his chest. Chris barely budged from the impact of the sniper, his own hands that held Piers stayed there. Even though Piers was well built in all the right areas, his strength was placed on a different level when Chris was in the picture.

Chris could've scoffed at Piers' question, but the emotions he felt clouded his mind. Chris glared at Piers, he thought about saying something but Piers beat him to it. "It's a good thing Finn's not around to see you this way." This wasn't what Piers had in mind when he imagined the two of them close like this. Their breaths were ragged and the frustration displayed on both men sure as hell wasn't a secret. The two stood in silence, waiting for the other the act first. "I'm going after Ada." Chris announced, pushing Piers roughly by the shoulders before walking off.

Piers turned away from his Captain. He shifted from one foot to the other persistently, musing about what unfolded before him. He knew for certain he couldn't let Chris act on his own. Chris needed someone by his side, someone that would stop him from getting himself killed when he was out on the battlefield. Piers even went to the extent of thinking the way Chris performed on missions were reckless and sometimes maybe stupid, but it was his job to make sure he didn't end up dead, and he stood by that. At any cost necessary. With the last step of his foot, Piers turned on his heels to find Chris talking into his earpiece."I'm going with you." He informed causing Chris to draw his attention back to him. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on you... whether you want them to or not."

Chris stared at Piers upon hearing his words. He couldn't help but feel beholden to him, it didn't come as a shock but he didn't expect the younger man to have a change in attitude so quick, if he even did. Maybe he did it because he had to. Either way Chris didn't know if he had been wishing for Piers to tag along, he just knew it would be much easier to get through with him on his side. Instead of showing gratitude he walked off leaving Piers to follow if he chose.

Chris had always been a man to expect the unexpected and get a hold of the situation before it got out of head, but even if it had been printed in bold words or standing two feet away, Chris would have never seen it. "Oh God, Piers! What did you do?" Chris asked. But before Piers could manage to speak to answer, the terrifying creature created to end the world had already been back up and ready to kill. Putting the much needed conversation on hold, Chris had been trying his best to defeat Haos. He didn't hesitate to catch a glimpse of his partner whenever he could, checking to see if he was okay.

Piers stood still, his arm that once bore human had now been mutated into sharp bone covered with yellow and green coat of a slime like substance. The arm cackled with endless electricity and anyone who would dare touch it would be lifeless long before they hit the ground. "Piers! Come on! Just stay with me! You're gonna be OK!" breathed Chris, the anxiousness in his voice being heard clear as day.

"I'm sorry... Captain..." From the pain he was in and the way he could feel the little control of his mind he had slowly slipping away, Piers struggled to get the words that seemed so hard to think of out. "I did it for the BSAA... For the future." he croaked. Piers' mind raced with the plenty of times he could have told him. He desperately fought the urge to tell Chris he had done it for him as well. But he couldn't, he refused to leave Chris alone to dwell on the things that he had no chances of acting on. Even if Chris didn't feel the same way - he didn't want Chris feeling sorry for him because of that.

"I know. You did a real good thing."

But Piers knew while Chris was still in this underground facility that would soon come crumbling down in dust, his mission wasn't complete. "As long as you-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Chris protested cutting Piers off mid-sentence. Anyone could predict the words that would have followed in suite. He placed his hand behind Piers' head, looking into his eyes. "We're both getting out of here, all right?"

Piers reluctantly nodded his head but, he was well aware the the chances of him surviving this were slim to none. If he had put up a fight neither of them would make it out alive and that there was one thing he wasn't allowing. "Let's go." said Chris, leaving a staggering Piers to follow him in search for the exit. When Piers' body became too much to carry his own weight he stumbled onto the ground, Chris could no longer deny the severity of his partners' condition as he observed the top half of his body where his chest should have been was nearly mutated completely. Telling Chris to go without him became words lost in the dust filled air.

Push came to shove and Piers knew he had to make his choice. He understood his time was running out quicker than he'd have liked. His mind was beginning to be foggy and he was almost sure the more he tried keeping his heavy lidded eyes open they would only give out on him. Looking at his arm made it evident, he glanced at the blood stained badge on the left side of him upper arm - he had accepted his fate once and for all.

"Here we go, Piers, we're getting out of here." Chris uttered grabbing a hold of Piers' good hand to help him up. The two made their way over to the escape pods, Chris, ready to step in and leave this place and go back home.. together. Being pulled back into reality when Piers jerked his hand from Chris' grip causing the older man to shoot him a puzzled look.

That moment Chris knew he shouldn't have let his guard down as he felt Piers abruptly push him into the pod. Shocked with both the effect and the action of the sniper, Chris stared in up from his new position on the ground to gaze at him. It happened too fast as he watched the doors shut tight in front of him. He tried to make way to him but it was too late. "Piers! No don't do this! Open the door!" Chris shouted as his fist found the glass window and pounded on it.

"Goddamn it, listen to me! We can still both get out of here! There's still time!" Chris' muffled but booming voice could be heard by Piers on the other side. He couldn't bring himself to look his Captain in the eyes, not now. "what are you doing?" Chris question as he watched Piers move away, all he could do was watch as everything unfolded. There was nothing he could do... "No, Piers, don't! You can still make it out!" He managed to choke out as his eyes followed his movements. He knew exactly where he was going. "Goddamn it, Piers!" Chris cried out banging his hand on the window in desperate attempts to get the male to change his mind. He felt his heart tighten watching.

Piers staggered toward the lever placing his hand on it. The red alarms blared signaling the activation of the escape pod. "No! Piers open the goddamn door - that's an order!" he commanded, but from the look in Piers' eyes he knew this was it. Almost instantly the memory of Piers' jokingly telling Chris that he would follow every order he gave except for any that would put him at risk. Guess it wasn't a joke after all... "No..." Chris softly pressed out, shaking his head at the man on the other side.

Piers opened his mouth to say something but instead forced the words away and gave a soft half smile that was hardly visible. This was his way of letting him know, letting Chris know he would be okay, letting him know he accepted what his fate would be. He had no regrets.

"Piers!" Chris cried out as the escape pod lifted off some place in the deep dark ocean. "I'm so sorry." he croaked out, he felt a burning sensation in his eyes watching the facility as it explode. His reason to fight, the one who saw the best in him, the one who should have taken his spot as captain when he stepped down, the light in his life that made each day a little better than the last... the man he should have been able to spend the rest of his life with was gone. The thought of never being able to see his face again already haunting him. Chris looked down at the badge being tightly gripped in his hand. The sight alone made a single tear that he promised to keep to himself fell onto it. "I'm so, so sorry, Piers..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this probably isn't the best plus i'm very insecure about my works so i'm open to taking criticism.


End file.
